Cyberchase and Pokemon
by bluehalftrack
Summary: The story takes place in pokemon world where hacker finds another world to conquer. He doesn't know there are creatures call pokemon. The cybersquad finds out that hes about to conquer another world and make haste to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

Cyberchase and Pokemon

I decided to create this story to see if you readers like it or not.

Chapter 1

A New World

Another scheme of the hackers plan has been foiled thanks to the cybersquad. What happened was The hacker was trying to open a vault that contained alot of power but the kids came in time to stop hacker and his henchmen by using patterns. The hacker was defeated and caused him and his henchmen to return to his ship "The Grim Wreaker" and back to Castleblanca . Inside the castle the hacker was very fustrated. "Blast those earth brats! All I wanted to do is open that vault and gain enough power to rule cyberspace but those kids foiled my attack!" Buzz and Delete listened to hacker yelling. All of a sudden a bright blue portal appeared a mile in front of the castle. Hacker, buzz, and delete were surprise to see this strange thing appear all of sudden. "Egads! What is that thing?" hacker asked. Buzz responded, "Boss, I think that might be a portal." Delete continued "but it just came all of sudden." Hacker just reliezed something. "Buzz, Delete, do you know what this means?" Delete asked, "What is it boss?" Hacker responded, "Why conquer this world when we can conquer another world. I could rule the galaxy with this portal." Buzz and Delete liked the plan. "That sounds like a great idea boss." said Buzz. Hacker was so excited to conquer world instead of cyberspace. "All right you cyborgs, drive our ship towards that portal." Buzz and Delete responded "Yes sir!" A minute later Buzz and Delete were in position and started driving The Grim Wreaker towards the portal. Hacker sat on his seat and gazed at the portal. He said in his mind, "Let us see what lies on our path toward world conquer."

Feel free to leave a review and give me your opinions if the story was good or if it needs a little adjusting. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hacker's at it again

In pokemon's world ash, brock, and dawn are walking on a road to attend the sinnoh league. Dawn had finished competing in the grand festival and are going to see ash enter the sinnoh league. "It feels good I at least won second place at the grand festival." said dawn.

Ash replied, "Boy dawn, you were close to winning that round against zoey." Dawn felt proud of herself for giving her best in the last round against zoey. "Piplup!" said piplup. "Yeah Dawn, I couldn't tell who had that match one until the judges announced the winner." continued brock. "Thanks for supporting me guys, you are my best friends to ever have. Ash and brock and even piplup were smiling happy when she told them that. But their smiles didn't last long when something unusual just happened right behind them.

"Whoas what going on?" asked brock. Ash, Dawn, Brock, Piplup, and Pikachu saw a bright blue light appearing in the sky and saw something coming out of the light. When the object came out it was Hacker's ship "The Grim Wreaker" flying pass them. Ash shouted, "Whats that?" Brock was a little scared and uttered, "It might be a blimp." Dawn responded, "It looked more like a spaceship." Piplup said, "Pip-lup."

When the grim wreaker flew 40 feet away from them ash said, "This doesn't look good at all." Pikachu said, "Pikachu." Dawn thought It could be something else. "Maybe it wasn't a spaceship." Dawn interrupted. "Huh?" said Ash and Brock. "No need to worry guys, maybe it was team rocket's blimp disguised as a spaceship." Ash and Brock kinda believed Dawn's opinion. Brock felt less worry and said, "You know maybe Dawns right! That could have been team rocket trying to scare us by flying a real spaceship." Ash also felt the same way, "Yeah you guys are right."

On the next chapter, The hacker finally arrives in a new world and the cybersquad finds out he flew to a new world and try to learn how did he get there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Last time on chapter 2, Ash and his friends spotted a mysterious spaceship that flew pass them. They don't know its Hacker. In todays chapter we go back cyberspace to see the cybersquad in the control central talking with Motherboard and Dr. Marbles.

"Excellent job kids from stopping Hacker opening that vault". Motherboard said. "It was no sweat!" Jackie responded. "Its great news to hear that hacker didn't obtain the power he wanted from that vault." continued Inez. Matt said, "Right Nezzie and we learned how to solve patterns." Inez interrupted, "Don't call me Nezzie!"

Motherboard finds out that the hacker is missing. "Children I am not detecting Hacker in cyberspace." The news shocked the cybersquad and Mr. Marbles. "What!" shouted Digit and Jackie.

Motherboard continued her news, "It seems Hacker is missing because his spaceship is not in cyberspace and was last seen at Castleblanca."

"Uh oh! It seems Hacker is traveling in another place but I am not too sure how he manage to do it." said Dr. Marbles

"This is not good; this is not good at all!" said Inez

"We need to stop him!" yelled Matt.

Digit asked Motherboard, "Motherboard, can me, Jackie, Inez and Matt fly to Castleblanca to see what is there right now?"

"Yes Digit. You and the kids can fly to castleblanca." answered motherboard. "Come on kids lets go stop Hacker from doing something evil!" shouted Digit.

The Cybersquad ran to their small spacecraft and entered it. A minute later the spacecar rose up and the cybersquad flew towards castleblanca.

15 minutes later the kids and digit arrived at castleblanca. "Hmmm nobody is here." said Jackie. Matt suddenly saw something, "Hey look over there" shouted Matt and pointed at the blue light. Jackie responded, "Whats that thing?"

Digit figures, "I think Hacker must have flown into that thing and must be in another place." Inez said, "That's what a portal does! Its a unknown object that transports you to another world." "That's right Inez!" responded Digit. The cybersquad contacts Motherboard and tells her what happened to Hacker and what occurred at Castleblance.

Motherboard fears the Hacker might be doing something evil to innocent people in the world so she tells the cybersquad to stop him from harming the other world. "We should hurry and stop Hacker before something terrible happens." said Inez. The kids and digit wasted no time and flew towards the portal and were on their way to the other world which is Pokemon's world.

That is the end of chapter 3. Next time on chapter 4, Hacker is surprise to see another world but doesn't know what is in this world so he meets some characters you might know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Last time on chapter 3, the cybersquad receive news from motherboard that hacker is missing from castleblanca and start wondering where is he. The kids and digit board the spacecraft and head towards castleblanca where they see a mysterious object near the castle and find out it is a portal. They drive the craft into the portal to catch and stop hacker from doing something evil. In chapter 4 we see hacker in Pokemon's world and trys to see what is in this world and meets a group you will know.

Since arriving from the portal, the Grim Wreaker travels ahead and the hacker takes a gander outside is shocked. "Hmmm, this world doesn't look very technological as I assume it would be." Buzz and Delete relieze it too. "Yeah boss, it looks plain with just buildings and fields." Buzz said.

"Delete gave his opinion, "Maybe we should stop and ask somebody where we are at?"

Hacker felt it was a good idea, "Yes, yes why don't we do that then. Buzz, Delete find someone and land the ship near them!" Delete and Buzz responded, "Yes sir!"

Buzz and Delete take control of the ship and started searching for somebody on the ground. Then they see a guy with purple hair, a woman with long red hair, and a big cat.

"Hacker, there's a group of people that look like they can help us!" shouted Delete.

Hacker was please and responded, "Very well then, land the ship near them and let us meet them."

Buzz and Delete obeyed his orders and started landing the ship near the group of people they were going to meet.

The people they were meeting was James, Jessie, and Mewoth known as team rocket.

Jessie spotted the ship and yelled, "Oh no, whats that thing up there?"

James responded "It looks like a spaceship!"

"It's coming down here!" said Mewoth.

Team Rocket was a little scare so they hid near a big rock and minutes later the ship landed in front of them.

Then not too long Hacker, Buzz, and Delete came out of The Grim Wreaker and saw nobody but a big rock in front of them.

"I thought you said there was a group of people down here!" Hacker yelled at Buzz and Delete. "We did boss but they just vanished." uttered Buzz.

Team Rocket saw Hacker, Buzz and Delete and decided to approach them.

"Who are you?" said James with a scared voice.

The Hacker introduced himself and his henchmen.

"Why I am "The Hacker" and these are my henchmen Buzz and Delete."

"Hacker! What kind of name is that?" asked Mewoth.

The Hacker didn't like what he heard.

"That's The Hacker to you, furball!" shouted Hacker.

"Hey don't call him a furball you big green ugly looking chin freak!" revenged James

The hacker was really getting upset. "What was that I heard?" shouted by an angry hacker.

"That guy with the weird purple hair called you a big green ugly looking chin freak." said Delete.

Buzz didn't like what the group of people were saying to hacker. "You shouldn't be talking to The Hacker like that." Buzz said.

The Hacker interrupted, "Quiet you cybots! Can't you see I am in the middle of an argument!"

Mewoth came up with a mean opinion. "Boy this guy has anger problems." When The hacker heard that he was grinding his teeth so hard it looked like they were about to break.

Hacker, Buzz, and Delete were facing at James and Mewoth and were about to battle off until Jessie interrupted and randomly appeared in front of the them. "Boy's, Boy's! Stop fighting! This is no way to meet people!" yelled James sticking out one hand at Hacker and his henchmen and the other hand at Mewoth and James

"Why don't we start over and introduce ourselves first?" said Jessie. James and mewoth loved Jessie's idea.

So Jessie, James, and Mewoth introduced themselves with their motto.

Jesse: To protect the world from devastation

James: To unite all people with in our nations

Jesse: To denounce the evil of truth and love

James: To extend our reach to the stars above

Jesse: Jesse

James: James

Jesse: Team Rocket blast in of at the speed of light

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight

Meowth: Meowth, that's right!

Hacker, Buzz, and Delete were astounded by their intro. "Wow. What an intro!" said Hacker with an astound emotion.

Hacker now knows who team rocket is. "Its nice to meet you team rocket." said Hacker

Jessie responed, "Its nice to meet you The Hacker. Can we ask you a question?"

"Yes of course!" replied Hacker. "It looks like you guys came from somewhere. Where did you come from?" asked James.

"Why we came from a world called Cyberspace." said hacker.

Mewoth liked the sound of the world and asked, "What's in cyberspace?" Delete answered, "Its a big place with lots of spacecrafts, technology, and gadgets."

Jessie and James also started liking the sound of Cyberworld.

The Hacker didn't waste no time so he immediately asked team rocket, "So what's the name of this world and what do you guys have here?"

James answered, "This is earth and the city you are in is called Sinnoh City."

Jessie also answered, "We also have creatures call pokemon."

The Hacker founded the creatures interesting, "What are these pokemon you speak of?"

Jessie brought out a small red ball and showed it to Hacker, Buzz, and Delete. "This is a pokeball. This item can hold or capture pokemon." Jessie then decided to show how it works. "ZZVIPER, I choose you!" Then came out Zzviper. "Zzviper!"

This caught Hacker, Buzz, and Deletes attention. "Wow!" said Delete. "That was cool right boss!" continued Buzz.

"Quiet you numbots! I am trying to learn about these terrific creatures called pokemon". Team Rocket continued telling Hacker, Buzz, and Delete about pokemon and how they live and battle. Hacker seemed to enjoy learning pokemon that he was eager own one.

Thats the end of chapter 4. Next time on chapter 5, the cybersquad arrived in pokemon's world and start searching for hacker but also don't know where they are so they stop and ask for help. They meet a group of kids that you will also might know of. Please review, I would love to see what you guys think of the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Last time on chapter 4, Hacker, Buzz, and Delete meet Team Rocket and discovered they are in Sinnoh and learned about pokemon and what they do. In chapter 5, the cybersquad finally arrives in pokemon's world and also meet a group of kids. Enjoy.

The cybersquad finally arrived and don't know where they are at. "Hey this is earth!" shouted Jackie.

"Your right Jackie, but this isn't where we use to live." said Matt. "Hmmm we must be in another country." replied Innez.

Digit was surprised to see earth. "So this is Earth. This is where you guys use to live before coming to cyberspace." said Digit.

"That's right digg." replied Innez. "Cool!" said Digit with an interesting tone.

Hey guys, why not ask those people down there where we are at?" asked Matt.

"Good Idea, Matt!" said Innez with a smile.

The kids and Digit started landing the ship to the ground near a group of kids, and a yellow creature.

Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu turned around and saw another space craft landing near them.

"Oh no another space ship!" sreamed Brock who then quickly ran and hid behind the bushes.

Ash wasn't that much afraid but still was shock to see another unknown spacecraft "Wow another spaceship, I wonder what's going on?" asked Ash. "Pika Pikachu!" said Pikachu. "I would like to know too" said Dawn who stood closely to Ash.

Then the spacecraft finally landed and came out Matt, Jackie, Innez, and Digit.

"Hi there!" said Jackie.

"Hello!" responded Dawn.

"Can you help us?" asked Matt.

"Yes but who are you? questioned Ash.

The kids introduced themselves.

Jackie: "I'm Jackie!"

Matt: "I'm Matt!"

Innez: "I'm Innez!"

Digit: "and I'm Digit!"

All: "And we are the Cybersquad!"

"Cool name!" said Dawn. "Yeah defiently!" continued Ash.

"So who are you?" asked Innez.

Ash: "My name is Ash!"

Dawn: "I'm Dawn!"

Ash: "That's Brock over there in the bushes."

Brock: "Hi there!"

All of sudden Brock fell in love with Jackie and had hearts in his eyes and went googoo gaga over her.

"Whoa! Jackie is so beautiful." said Brock in his mind with passion. He immediately ran up to her and was on one knee and grabbed her hand like he was going to propose to her.

Brock said to Jackie "May I just say that you are so beautiful and I would like to ask you... All of sudden Croagunk interrupted by attacking brock with poison jab and dragged him away from Jackie.

"Whoa! What was that thing?" shouted Jackie.

"That's Brock's pokemon. Sorry about that, our friend Brock loves to meet beautiful girls." explained Dawn.

"What's a pokemon?" asked Digit.

"Glad you ask? replied Ash. He brings Pikachu to the floor to show Matt, Jackie, Innez, Digit. "This is my pokemon Pikachu." Ash said to the kids. "Pika, Pika!" shouted Pikachu.

"These are creatures that we play with, use to battle other pokemon and help them survive." explained Ash.

"Pokemon can also be healed at a Pokemon Center." also explained Dawn.

"We also carry an item called a pokeball." said Ash. Ash brings out a pokeball and shows The Cybersquad. "We use this item to store or capture pokemon."

"If you are not certain what pokemon you have, the pokedex can provide you details about that pokemon." continued Dawn.

Innez, Jackie, Matt, and Digit now know what pokemon are?

"Hey Digit are you a pokemon?" asked Brock.

"Me, no." replied Digit. "I'm a Cyboid which is a cyborg bird. I was built by an evil boss name Hacker."

"Hacker, what's that?" asked Dawn.

Jackie answered, "He's an evil person who wants to take over Cyberspace."

"We believe he was in your world not a while ago." said Innez

"You know, we saw a spaceship not a while ago." Ash told the Cybersquad.

"Which way did the ship go?" asked Matt.

"It went that way" said Brock pointing towards north. "We should hurry and find him!" said Digit.

"But it's getting late, we won't be able to find him at night." said Innez.

"No need to worry! There should be a place to rest nearby we can stay there and search for this guy name Hacker tomorrow morning." said Dawn

The Cybersquad decided to stay at a nearby town with Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu and also hid their spacecraft so nobody would know what it was or use it.

They finally found a pokemon center and rented rooms to get some rest and start their journey tomorrow. Everybody said good night and went to sleep.

That's the end of chapter 5. Next time on Chapter 6 Hacker and his henchmen will finally get a pokemon with the help of Team Rocket. What pokemon will they get? Find out in Chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Last time on Chapter 5, the Cybersquad met Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Croganuck. Matt, Jackie, Innez, and Digit discovered what Pokemon are and can't wait to own one. In this chapter, Hacker, Buzz, and Delete will get Pokemon thanks to the help of Team Rocket. They get their Pokemon in a woods not too far from Sinnoh city. Here's Chapter 6.**

**Hacker decided to ask team Rocket if he, buzz, and delete can have a Pokemon to battle other people.**

**Team Rocket decided to help Hacker and the cyborgs to find Pokemon and capture them. **

**"Do we have to help this guy and his robots capture and own a pokemon? asked Mewoth. "Yes. We need to be friends so that way maybe he can help us capture Pikachu and we can finally take pikachu to Giovanni and get a big reward." replied Jessie. **

**Mewoth decided to agree with Jessie and help Hacker, Buzz, and Delete. **

**"Hey boss, I can't wait to own a Pokemon!" said Delete with excitement. "Me too! I can't wait to see what Pokemon I will get." continued Buzz. **

**"I hope I get a Pokemon that's the strongest in this world." said Hacker with a grin on his face. **

**Team Rocket, Hacker, and the cyborgs were now searching for Pokemon to capture. First off was in the fields and they encounter a wild Skorupi.**

**"Is that a Pokemon you guys were telling us about?" asked Buzz. **

**"Yes, and this one is a wild Pokemon which means it doesn't have a owner." replied James. **

**"Interesting." said Hacker. **

**"Ok James let's get it!" shouted Jessie. "Right Jessie!" responded James.**

**"Go Carnivine!" shouted James.**

**"Yanmega I choose you!" yelled Jessie.**

**Jessie and James threw out thier pokeballs and out came Carnivine and Yanmega. **

**All of sudden Carninve was showing affection again by chowing on James.**

**"Whoa! Jame's Pokemon was hurting him!" yelled Delete.**

**"What an embarrassment." said Hacker.**

**Now it was time to fight the Skorupi. **

**"Yanmega use steel wing!" shouted Jessie.**

**"Carnivine use vine whip!" commanded James.**

**Yanmega shoots steel wings and Skorupi dodges it but however Carnivine's vine came in time and struck the wild pokemon. **

**"Now Yanmega use wing attack!" shouted Jessie.**

**Yanmega flew near Skorupi who try to extend his claw and crunch Yanmega but missed and was struck by Yanmega's wing attack.**

**Skorupi was down but still not out. **

**"Carnivine finish it with bullet seed!"**

**Carnanvine was ready and started shooting seeds at Skorupi and struck it and thus cause the wild Pokemon to be knocked out. **

**"Ok it's time to capture it." said James. He throws the pokeball at Skorupi and is sucked into the ball. The pokeball did the shake check and was completed. **

**Skorupi was now captured. **

**"Way to go guys! One Pokemon down 2 more to go!" yelled Mewoth who hugged James and Jessie.**

**Hacker, Buzz, and Delete were fascinated with the battle they just saw.**

**"That was splendid Team Rocket. A battle I have never imagine before." said Hacker. **

**"That's how we battle other Pokemon trainers." replied Jessie with a smile.**

**Team Rocket and Hacker, Buzz, and Delete went onward to find more Pokemon. All of sudden appear was a wild Stunky. **

**"Alright Jessie let's do this." said James.**

**"Right James." replied Jessie.**

**"Yanmega I choose you!" shouted Jessie.**

**"Go Carninvine!" yelled James. This time Carnivine did not chow on Jame's head which was a relief to James.**

**"Carninvine use bite!" yelled James.**

**"Yanmega use wing attack!" commanded Jessie.**

**Carninvine jump towards Stunky and tried biting and Yanmega flew and used wing attack but the stunky dodged it and sprayed out a fowl smell causing Carnivine and Yanmega to fall back a little bit. **

**"Now Carnivine use bullet seeds!" shouted James.**

**"Yanmega use sonic boom!" also shouted Jessie.**

**Yanmega used sonic boom and struck Stunky and Carnivine's bullet seeds also struck Stunky and cause the wild Pokemon to be knocked out. **

**Now it was time to capture stunky. Jessie threw her pokeball at stunky and the pokeball sucked it inside. The pokeball did the shake check and was complete. Stunky was now captured. **

**"Wow boss these battles are so interesting." said Buzz.**

**"Yes, these creatures are fascinating. They might be useful for my next plan." quietly said Hacker.**

**Now that 2 pokemon are captured, Team Rocket and Hacker, Buzz, and Delete continued on to find one more wild pokemon. An hour past and finally a Honchcrow appeared. **

**"Alright Jessie and James! You know what to do!" shouted Mewoth.**

**"Right!" both Jessie and James replied. **

**"Go Yanmega!" yelled Jessie.**

**"Go Carnivine!" also yelled James.**

**Yanmega came out but Carnivine this time expressed his affection to James again by chowing on his head.**

**"Here we go again with the affection." said Mewoth.**

**Honchkrow flew towards yanmega and used sky attack. **

**"Quick Yangmega dodge it!" shouted Jessie.**

**It was too late and Honchkrows attack struck Yanmega. **

**"Now Carnivine use Bind." commanded James.**

**Carnivine was able to grab Honchkrow and squeeze it.**

**"Ok Yanmega use quick attack!" yelled Jessie. **

**Yanmega flew quickly towards Honchkrow and struck it.**

**Honchkrow was weak and James decided it was a good time to capture it. **

**James threw his pokeball at Honchkrow and it was sucked into the ball. The pokeball did the shake check but failed at the second beep. **

**"Darn it escaped!" screamed James. **

**"Yanmega use sonic boom!" commanded Jessie.**

**Yanmega used sonic boom but Honchkrow evaded the move in time. **

**"Ok Carnivine now use vine whip!" shouted James. **

**Carnivine's vine struck Honchkrow now causing it to be more weaker. **

**"Now should be the time to capture it." said Jessie.**

**Jessie threw her pokeball at Honchkrow and was sucked into the ball. The pokeball did the shake check and was completed. Now Honchkrow was defeated.**

**3 Pokemon have been captured which means now Hacker, Buzz, and Delete will get the chance to own a pokemon. **

**"Great work guys!" said Jessie. **

**"That was terrific. I enjoyed the battles that I saw with my own eyes." said Hacker.**

**"Ok Hacker, Buzz, and Delete, now you will get to own a pokemon." said James.**

**Mewoth suggested, "They should pick which pokeball to keep and to see what they own." **

**"Furball has a point." said Hacker.**

**"Don't call me furball!" screamed Mewoth.**

**"Calm down you two!" said Jessie.**

**Jessie and James took the pokeballs out and quickly place the 3 pokeballs in random order.**

**"Ok, Buzz why don't you go first." said Jessie.**

**Buzz went towards the pokeballs and grabbed the one on the right. Buzz threw the pokeball and out came Stunky. **

**"Hey Dee look! I have Stunky!" screamed Buzz. **

**"Cool Buzz." replied Delete.**

**"Delete your next." said Mewoth.**

**Delete went towards the pokeballs and grabbed the one on the middle. Delete threw his pokeball and out came Skorupi. **

**"Hey Buzz look I have Skorupi!" yelled Delete. **

**"Nice Dee!" said Buzz.**

**"Ok Hacker that pokeball is all yours." said Jessie. **

**"Splendid!" said Hacker. **

**He went and grabbed his pokeball. Hacker threw it and out came Honchkrow. **

**"Ooohh this pokemon looks handsomely groomed." said Hacker with excitement. **

**Hacker was so excited that he started to do a dance with Buzz and Delete. **

**"What's greenie doing now?" asked Mewoth.**

**"Looks like he's dancing with Buzz and Delete." replied James.**

**"That's embarrassing to see." said Mewoth. **

**When Hacker was done dancing he said to himself. "With these Pokemon, I can clone them and build an army to take over this world and Cyberspace. Oh I love my new brilliant plan." **

**That's the end of Chapter 6. Next time on Chapter 7, The Cybersquad, Ash, Dawn, and Brock, search for Hacker up north and the kids will also get a chance to keep a pokemon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Last time on Chapter 6, Hacker, Buzz, and Delete finally have their own Pokemon thanks to the help of Team Rocket. Hacker finally reveals his plans that he wants to clone the Pokemon to create an army of mass destruction creatures to take over all the worlds. In Chapter 7, Ash, Brock, Dawn, and the Cybersquad head up North towards Sinnoh City to find Hacker there. **

**It was finally morning and everybody woke up from the sunlight. In the room where Matt, Innez, Jackie, and Digit were sleeping in, they were discussing about Pokemon. **

**"Hey guys wouldn't it be cool to own a Pokemon just like Ash, Dawn, and Brock." said Matt **

**"Yeah! The Mattster is right." replied Digit.**

**Jackie and Innez loved Matt's opinion.**

**"I would love to own a Pokemon because they are so cute." said Jackie.**

**"Having a pokemon would be awesome even they look handy for Ash, Brock, and Dawn." continued Innez.**

**Digit gave his opinion, "We should ask Ash, Dawn, and Brock if we can own a Pokemon."**

**"Great idea Digg." replied Innez.**

**The gang couldn't wait to ask Ash and his friends if they can own a Pokemon.**

**Meanwhile in the other room where Ash, Dawn, Brock were sleeping in, they were talking about Matt, Innez, Jackie, and Digit. **

**"You know it's nice to meet these new people and help them find Hacker." said Dawn.**

**Brock however wasn't listening, instead he was thinking about Jackie. **

**"Boy Jackie is so beautiful I want to ask her out." said Brock inside of his mind. **

**"Brock. Brock!" shouted Dawn.**

**"What! What did I miss?" responded Brock with confusion.**

**"We were talking about Matt, Innez, Jackie, and their robot friend Digit and helping them out."**

**"Yeah." said Brock who then stand up from his bed and shouted "Let's do it for Jackie err I mean for the Cybersquad!" **

**Brock was embarrassed with red cheeks while Dawn and Ash were smiling and giggling. **

**Finally the 2 groups came out of their rooms and met again. **

**"How was your stay here? asked Ash.**

**"It was great!" replied Matt. **

**Jackie went and pop the question, "Hey can we ask you guys a question?"**

**"Sure." said Brock with passion.**

**"We wanted to know if we can own a pokemon? asked Jackie.**

**"Abosutely!" replied Dawn with a happy tone.**

**"Awesome!" shouted Innez.**

**"So where do you get a Pokemon?" asked Digit**

**Dawn answered Digit's question, "You can get Pokemon from a guy name Professor Oak but you can also get a Pokemon by battling a wild one." **

**"We can help you capture a Pokemon for you." said Ash.**

**"Great!" yelled Matt with excitement.**

**Now that The Cybersquad wants to own a Pokemon, Ash and his friends promised to help the kids and Digit find and capture Pokemon by traveling up north near grassy fields. **

**Not too long they stumbled upon near a Turtwig. **

**"Hey look a wild Pokemon!" shouted Jackie.**

**Dawn decided to go first and try to capture Turtwig.**

**"Here I go." said Dawn. **

**"Good luck Dawn!" yelled Ash.**

**"Go Cyndaquil!" shouted Dawn.**

**She threw her pokeball and out came Cyndaquil.**

**The Cybersquad were excited to see this battle.**

**"Cyndaquil use smokescreen!" shouted Dawn.**

**Cyndaquil opened its mouth and started spitting black smoke at Turtwig.**

**Turtwig was hit by the smoke screen and couldn't see a thing. Turtwig decided to use tackle and was running towards Cyndaquil. **

**Dawn saw Turtwigs action and quickly shouted, "Cyndaquil dodge and use flame wheel!"**

**Cyndaquil jumped in time to miss Turtwigs attack and was consuming a large fireball and shot it at Turtwig. **

**The fireball struck Turtwig knocking it out. **

**"Now It's time to capture Turtwig!" yelled Dawn. She said that to show The Cybersquad how to capture a pokemon at a certain time.**

**She threw a pokeball at Turtwig and the creature was sucked into the ball. **

**The pokeball did the shake check and the process was completed. **

**Turtwig was captured. **

**"Way to go Dawn!" shouted Innez. **

**"Thank you!" replied Dawn.**

**Cyndaquil was so happy that it jumped onto dawns arms and showed affection by lighting its back on fire causing Dawn to be burned. **

**"Whoa! Dawn is on fire shouted!" screamed Jackie. **

**"Don't worry, that happens when Cyndaquil is happy." said Ash.**

**"I hope she doesn't get toast next time." said Matt.**

**A few minutes later the group started going onward to find more wild pokemon. Ten minutes later they found a wild Starly. **

**"I'm next!" said Brock. **

**"Good luck Brock!" shouted Jackie.**

**Brock was smiling and staring at Jackie for a few seconds and then went into action.**

**"Go Croagunk!" yelled Brock. **

**Brock threw his pokeball and outcame Croagunk.**

**"Croagunk use poison sting!" commanded Brock.**

**Croagunk opened its mouth and purple spikes started shooting towards Starly.  
>Starly quickly dodge the attack and used quick attack.<strong>

**Starly's quick attack struck Croagunk causing it to fall back a few feet back. Croagunk quickly got up.**

**"Croagunk use Brick Break!" shouted Brock.**

**Croagunk's hand turns white and punches Starly back.**

**"Croagunk finish it with poison jab!" commanded Brock**

**Croagunk's limb turned purple and threw a strike at Starly causing it to be Knocked out.**

**Brock knew it was time to capture Starly so he grabbed a pokeball and threw it at Starly. The pokeball sucked in Starly, did the shake check, and completed the process. **

**Starly was captured.**

**"Great job Brock!" shouted Innez.**

**"Thank you but this victory was for Jackie." said Brock.**

**Brock still walked towards her and grabbed her hands gently and told her, "I hope you enjoyed watching that small battle because I will make sure that Hacker won't harm you. I would like to ask you.." Croagunk again used poison jab on Brock and carrying Brock away from Jackie.**

**Jackie was blushing from Brock's affection.**

**2 more pokemon need to be capture so the 2 groups advanced on to find more pokemon.**

**Five minutes later they ran into a wild Shinx. It was Ash's turn. **

**"I'll battle Shinx." said Ash. **

**Ash got ready and shouted, "Torterra I choose you!" **

**He threw the pokeball and out came Torterra.**

**"Torterra use Frenzy Plant!" shouted Ash.**

**Torterra's body started turning green and slammed it's two feet to the ground. Roots started coming out of the ground but Shinx dodge the attack. Shinx fell to the floor safely and used tackle. Shinx ran towards Torterra. **

**"Torterra use Hyper Beam!" screamed Ash.**

**Torterra's mouth opened and Orange energy started to form in it's mouth. Then a beam was shot out of Torterra's mouth and struck Shinx.**

**Shinx was knocked out by the beam and gave Ash the chance to capture it. **

**Ash threw the pokeball at Shinx and the ball sucked it in.**

**The pokeball did the shake check and completed the process.**

**"Alright, one more to go!" yelled Ash with excitement.**

**"Great job buddy!" said Matt. **

**"Thanks Matt." replied Ash.**

**One pokemon to capture it and then The Cybersquad will get to own some pokemon.**

**So the group advance once more. Twenty minutes later the group found a Chimchar. **

**Dawn decided to battle Chimchar. "Good luck Dawn." said Digit.**

**"Thanks Digit!" replied Dawn.**

**"Go Piplup!" screamed Dawn.**

**She threw her pokeball and out came Piplup.**

**Chimchar started the battle by using Scratch. Chimchar started running towards Piplup and threw its claws. Piplup was hit by the attack. **

**"Piplup use peck!" commanded Dawn.**

**Piplup flew towards Chimchar and struck Chimchar with its beak. **

**"Now Piplup finish it with bubble beam!"**

**Pilup opened it's beak and started releasing a stream of bubbles at Chimchar and struck it.**

**Chimchar was knocked out and now was the final time to capture a pokemon.**

**Dawn threw her pokeball at Chimchar and the pokeball sucked Chimchar inside.**

**The pokeball did the shake check and completed the process.**

**"Way to go guys we captured four pokemon!" said Ash.**

**Innez was happy and said, "Fantastic now we can own a pokemon."**

**Alright Ash and Brock, lets put the pokeballs on the floor and let Matt, Jackie, Innez, and Digit decided which one to pick.**

**"Ok Matt you go first." said Dawn.**

**"Ok." replied Matt.**

**Matt went towards the four pokeballs and grabbed the one in the middle right.**

**He threw his pokeball and out came Turtwig.**

**"Cool I got Turtwig!" shouted Matt.**

**"Way to go Matthew!" said Innez.**

**"Who wants to go next?" asked Ash.**

**"I will." responded Digit. **

**Digit went towards the pokemon and chose the one on the right.**

**He threw his pokeball and out came shinx.**

**"I have Shinx, Awesome!" yelled Digit. **

**"Way to go Digg!" said Jackie.**

**"Jackie would you like to go grab a pokeball?" asked Brock. **

**"Definitely." replied Jackie.**

**She went up to the pokeballs and grabbed the one on the left. Jackie threw her pokeball and out came ChimChar.**

**"Perfect I have Chimchar!" shouted Jackie.**

**"Good choice Jackie." said Brock with passion. **

**"Innez that pokeball is yours." said Ash who pointed at the last pokeball.**

**Innez went and grabbed the pokeball. She threw it and out came Starly.**

**"I get the cute Starly." said Innez and then hugs starly. **

**The cybersquad finally have pokemon and now resume their search for Hacker. **

**"Ok, lets continue finding Hacker before something terrible happens." said Matt. **

**"Right let's find him." replied Ash.**

**The group went up north and were heading to Sinnoh city.**

**That's the end of chapter 7. Next time on chapter 8 Hacker Buzz, Delete and Team Rocket also go to Sinnoh to do something terrible there. The kids must hurry to stop them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Last time on chapter 7, Matt, Innez, Jackie, and Digit finally had the chance to own pokemon thanks to Ash, Brock, and Dawn. Now that everybody has a pokemon, they can now search for Hacker in Sinnoh City where he is there with Team Rocket planning to cause choas in the city. Will The Cybersquad stop him or will Hacker be able unleash his plan? Find out in chapter 8. Please enjoy.**

**Hacker, Buzz, Delete, and Team Rocket were in Sinnoh City. Hacker was thinking in his mind and saying to himself, "Hmm, I want to take over this world but there are too many people with pokemon. How am I going to accomplish my plan?" **

**Hacker decided to ask Team Rocket a question. "Excuse me Jessie, I have a question." said Hacker. **

**"Yes Hacker, What is it? replied Jessie.**

**"I wanted to know if I can battle any one of these people?" asked Hacker.**

**Jessie answered his question "Sure! These are pokemon trainers. They also battle other trainers to train their pokemon to win ribbons in contests."**

**"Interesting, but I want just wanted to battle a trainer just for fun." said Hacker with a grin. **

**"Yeah we want to battle pokemon trainers too!" shouted Delete. **

**"Yeah we want to be the Pokemon trainers ever! Right Boss!" said Buzz. **

**"Right Buzz, but I'm going to be the greatest pokemon trainer in the world." Hacker said.**

**"Sounds great! All you have to do is go up to any pokemon trainer and ask if they can battle you in a small match." explained James. **

**"Very well then." said Hacker. **

**Hacker went up to a young small boy with brown hair and green eyes. He asked the boy, "Hello little boy My name is The Hacker and I would like to battle you in a pokemon match?" **

**"Hacker! What kind of silly name is that?" yelled the young boy. **

**"That's the Hacker to you, brat!" screamed Hacker with anger. **

**The boy decided to make fun of Hacker. The boy said to Hacker, "Your hair looks like a wig and your chin looks hideous." **

**The Hacker was grinding on his teeth and decided to begin the battle immediately. **

**"Honchkrow come out now!" Hacker shouted. Hacker threw his pokeball and out came Honchkrow. **

**The boy didn't refuse to battle Hacker.**

**"Quagsire I choose you!" shouted the boy. The boy threw his pokeball and outcame Quagsire.**

**"Honchkrow use sky attack!" shouted Hacker.**

**"Quagsire use mud shot!" The young boy commanded.**

**Honchkrow's body glowed white and started flying at a fast speed towards Quagsire.**

**Quagsire opened its mouth and started spitting mud at Honchkrow. The mud struck Honchkrow causing it to fall to the ground.**

**"What! Blasted!" screamed Hacker.**

**"Honchkrow use shadow ball!" commanded Hacker.**

**Honchkrow summoned a shadowy blob and hurled it at Quagsire. **

**Quagsire was struck by the blob and knocked back a few feet back. **

**The young boy came up with a plan. **

**"Quagsire use watergun!" screamed the boy.**

**Quagsire used watergun and started shooting it at Honchkrow.**

**"Honchkrow dodge and use aerial ace!" shouted Hacker.**

**Honchkrow's body turned white and it started flying at a high speed towards Quagsire. **

**"Quagsire dodge the attack!" commanded the boy. **

**Quagsire dodged Honchkrow's aerial ace attack on time.**

**"Now Quagsire use slam!" screamed the boy.**

**Quagsire's tail grabbed Honchkrow and threw it at the ground.**

**Honchkrow was knocked out.**

**"Oh no! Honchkrow come back to the pokeball!" shouted Hacker.**

**Hacker grabbed his pokeball and aimed it towards Honchkrow. The pokeball sucked Honchkrow back inside. **

**"You little runt! You knocked my Honchkrow out! I would have beaten you easily!" said Hacker with anger.**

**"Yeah well apparently you didn't! I am better than you." said the boy.**

**"Enjoy your small victory brat but soon I will be the best pokemon trainer in the world! ha ha ha!" shouted Hacker.**

**"Whatever! Later!" said the boy and he left and went inside a building. **

**Hacker walked back to Buzz, Delete, James, Jessie, and Mewoth.**

**"Wow boss that was an amazing fight!" yelled Buzz. **

**"Yeah we were rooting for you to win!" continued Delete.**

**"Well Hacker, you sure know how to battle a pokemon trainer." said James.**

**"Thank you James but I was eager to win on my first match." Hacker told James. **

**"Don't worry Hacker you will get better just practice and you will become a great pokemon trainer just like me and James." said Jessie.**

**Hacker was smiling when Jessie told him that "Yes you are truly right Jessie." said Hacker.**

**"Boy Hacker you got your butt kick by that boy!" shouted Mewoth with laughter.**

**"What did you say Fur ball?" screamed Hacker. **

**"Oh no not again!" complained Delete.**

**"Mewoth behave yourself! Remember what I told you!" yelled Jessie.**

**"Yeah! Yeah!" said Mewoth. **

**Mewoth held his laughter and Hacker controlled his anger.**

**That is the end of chapter 8. I decided to make the upcoming chapters shorter. I will still update more chapters. Next time on chapter 9 Buzz will get a chance to face a pokemon trainer. Do you think Buzz will win the match or lose just like Hacker. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys welcome to my story. Last time on chapter 8, Hacker wanted to test his pokemon Honchkrow out but things didn't go well in the battle. He lost to a kid and also lost his temper from a boy who he was battling with. In chapter 9, Buzz will be next to battle a random person. Will Buzz win this battle or lose just like Hacker did? Enjoy.**

**Hacker controlled his anger and was calmed down. "Are you ok Hacker?" asked James. **

**"Yes Yes. Nothing seriously." Hacker said with a calm voice.**

**"I don't like how that furball talks to me." Hacker continued.**

**"Stop calling me furball!" screamed Mewoth with anger.**

**Jessie couldn't stand Mewoth and Hacker fighting, "Enough!" she yelled. **

**"Buzz would you like to battle anyone in this area?" asked Jessie.**

**"Sure." Buzz replied back with excitement.**

**"Good Luck Buzz!" shouted Delete. **

**"Thanks Dee!" replied Buzz.**

**Buzz walked around and was trying to find a pokemon trainer to battle.**

**He finally saw a pokemon trainer who looked like a good person to battle with.**

**It was a young teenage boy with light green hair and a piece of his hair was sticking up like a mohawk. He wore a black tank top shirt with orange pants.**

**Buzz walked up to the teenage boy and introduce himself.**

**"Hi, my name is Buzz!" Buzz said to the teenage boy.**

**"Hello! My name is Aaron and I'm a member of the Elite Four." The teenager said.**

**Buzz was glad to meet Aaron and said "Cool! What's the Elite Four?"**

**Aaron answered Buzz's question, "The Elite Four is a group of people that are known as the best pokemon trainers in this region." **

**"Sounds like a great group. I want to become the best pokemon trainer in the world." Buzz expressed his opinions to Aaron.**

**Aaron felt he could win easily against Buzz and told him, "Oh really. Why not test your skills in a battle against me?"**

**Buzz was excited to accept the challenge. **

**"Sure let's battle!" Buzz said with Excitement.**

**Buzz and Aaron found a small field and started to battle each other.**

**But before the battle started Aaron shouted, "****Oh, I should explain, I'm a huge fan of bug Pokémon. Bug Pokémon are nasty-mean, and yet they're beautiful, too."**

**Buzz didn't know how to respond to that.**

**So Aaron started the battle by bringing out a pokeball and throwing onto the field.**

**"Go Vespiquen!" Screamed Aaron.**

**Out came Vespiquen. **

**Buzz threw his pokeball. **

**"Stunky its your time now!" yelled Buzz.**

**Also out came was Stunky.**

**Aaron commanded the first attack, "Vespiquen use Gust!" **

**Vespiquen started flapping its wings and strong wind started heading towards stunky.**

**Stunky was strucked by the wind.**

**Buzz however acted differented during the battle.**

**His chip built inside of him was actually computing plans that can defeat a pokemon. **

**Buzz then commanded stunky, "Stunky use focus energy!"**

**Stunky started glowing white and was focusing which helps it attack the opponent not missing alot.**

**Aaron was amazed to see Buzz's stragedy.**

**"Hmm impressing." Aaron said to himself.**

**"Vespiquen use Slash!" Shouted Aaron.**

**Vespiquen's claws turned white and started flying towards Stunky.**

**Buzz's plan was working just how his chip planned it.**

**"Stunky use SmokeScreen!" Buzz commanded.**

**Stunky turned around quickly and unleashed black smoke from its tail.**

**The attack caused Vespiquen to stop all of sudden.**

**"Now Stunky use Scratch!" yelled Buzz.**

**Stunky ran towards Vespiquen and raised its claws which turned white and slashed Vespiquen. **

**Vespiquen fell to the floor but rose up quickly.**

**Aaron was surprise by Buzz's stragedy.**

**"That was just luck there!" Aaron said to himself.**

**"Vespiquen use Fury Wipes!" yelled Aaron.**

**Vespiquen's claws turned white and started flying towards Stunky.**

**"Stunky dodge the attack!" screamed Buzz.**

**However it was late and Stunky was struck by Vespiquen's claws.**

**Stunky flew back a few feet back but still stood up. **

**Stunky's health was low while Vespiquen's health still looked healthly.**

**Aaron has a chance to finish the battle.**

**"Vespiquen use Slash!" commanded Aaron.**

**Vespiquen's claws turned white and started flying towards Stunky.**

**Buzz's chip computed another plan and he decided to use it.**

**"Stunky use Poison Gas!" shouted Buzz.**

**Stunky quickly turned arounded and started spraying a cloud of poison gas at Vespiquen.**

**Vespiquen was struck by the gas and was poisoned.**

**Vespiquen's health was drained dramatacialy by the poison.**

**Aaron didn't want to be defeated by a cyborg.**

**He said to Buzz, "It's not over yet! A league Elite Four can't give up!"**

**Buzz then commanded Stunky, "Stunky use Fury Wipes!"**

**Stunky ran towards Vespiquen and jumped towards it.**

**Stunky's claws turned white and threw it's claws at Vespiquen.**

**Vespiquen was struck by Stunky's claws and was knocked out. **

**Buzz came out victorious.**

**"Wow you beat me!" Aaron said with shock.**

**"Yeah. See I knew I was going to be the best pokemon trainer in the world." Buzz said with excitement.**

**"You sure are a good pokemon trainer I have ever faced so far.**

**said Aaron.**

**"You should join the Elite Four." Aaron suggest.**

**"Thanks, but I work with my friend Delete and my boss Hacker." Buzz told Aaron.**

**"Delete and Hacker? Those sound like odd names." Aaron said.**

**"I heard that you runt!" screamed Hacker.**

**Jessie covered Hacker's mouth with her hand so he wouldn't say another word.**

**"Sorry about that, Hacker doesn't like it when people say his name in vain." Buzz told Aaron.**

**"Sorry I didn't mean to cause trouble with him. Anyway I have to get going. It was nice battling you." said Aaron.**

**"It was an honor battling you. See you soon." Buzz said to Aaron. **

**Aaron waved good bye to Buzz.**

**Buzz did the same thing.**

**As soon as Aaron was gone, Buzz walked back to the group.**

**"Wow Buzz, you were awesome battling that guy!" said Delete.**

**Hacker was impressed with Buzz.**

**"That was a nice job Buzz!" Hacker told Buzz**

**"Thanks Boss." replied Buzz.**

**"Yeah Buzz, your a better pokemon trainer than Greeny over there!" shouted Mewoth with laughter.**

**Hacker was getting really really angry with Mewoth.**

**"Mewoth remember what Jessie told you." James said to Mewoth.**

**"Sorry." said Mewoth.**

**That's the end of chapter 9. Next time on chapter 10, Delete will get a chance to battle another pokemon trainer but it will be against a tougher pokemon trainer. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Welcome to my story. Last time on chapter 9 Buzz was battling a teenager name Aaron in a friendly pokemon battle. Buzz won the match by using battle plans his chip was creating inside of him. It looks like Buzz can be a big help to Hacker's plan to conquer Pokemons world. In chapter 10 Delete will take his turn to battle a random person he chooses. Will Delete win this battle just like Buzz or will he be defeated by a pokemon trainer. Find out now. Enjoy.

"Well Delete, now that Hacker and Buzz battled pokemon trainers, its your turn now." said James.

"Ok. Here I go." Delete replied back.

"Good luck Dee!" shouted Buzz.

"Thanks Buzz!" said Delete.

Delete then walked around the city to find a pokemon trainer to battle.

He looked around for a while until he saw a young guy with long purple hair walking towards him. The young fella was wearing a blue sweater, with gray pants, and blue shoes. The young guy passed by Delete without evening looking at him. Delete felt like he was a good oponent to battle against.

So Delete decided to run up in front of the guy and ask him something. "Excuse me. I would like to know if I can challenge you in a pokemon battle?" asked Delete.

"Who are you?" The guy questioned Delete.

"My name is Delete and I'm trying to be a the best pokemon trainer in the world." replied Delete.

The young guy was confused to meet Delete.

"But your just a robot with a weird name." The guy continued.

"My boss created me and calls me by Delete." Delete explained to the guy.

"Well whoever created you must be terrible at naming things." said the young guy.

"That would be Hacker right over." said Delete who then pointed towards Hacker.

"That ugly green freak over there with a ridicoulous name." said the young guy.

Delete didn't like the young fella's attitude.

"Well you sure are an unfriendly person. What is your name?" asked Delete.

The young fella didn't hesitate to answer Delete's question.

"Since you are so eager to know me. My name is Paul."

"Nice to meet you Paul." said Delete.

Paul was still acting unfriendly to Delete.

"So you say you wanted to be the best pokemon trainer in the world. Well I'm going to stop your dreams with no sweat by beating you in a battle right now." Paul said with an evil passion.

Delete felt a little intimated by Paul's words but still was eager to challenge Paul in a pokemon battle.

"Alright then lets battle." said Delete.

Paul and Delete started walking away from each other until they were at a good distance to battle each other.

Delete and Paul were ready to begin the battle.

Delete shouted, "Go Skorupi!" Delete threw his pokeball to the ground and outcame Skorupi.

"Go Electivire!" yelled Paul. Paul threw his pokeball to the ground and outcame Electivire.

"Skorupi use Pin Missile!" commanded Delete.

"Electivire use Thunder!" Paul screamed out.

Skorupi's claws were glowing white and its claws were firing white pins towards Electivire.

Electivire started flexing and yellow thunder was shot from it. The thunder was flying towards Skorupi.

Electivire's thunder struck Skorupi causing damage to it. Skorupi's pins struck Electivire causing a little more damage.

During the battle Delete's brain chip was computing plans to defeat Paul's Electivire. This might be an advantage for Delete to defeat Paul.

"Electivire use Thunder Punch!" Paul shouted.

Electivire leaped towards Skorupi. Electivire's right fist was forming electricity around it.

Delete saw the attack and quickly used one of the plans his brain chip created.

"Skorupi dodge and use Poison Sting!" yelled Delete.

Electivire threw a punch towards Skorupi but missed. Skorupi jumped away from the attack and struck Electivire with its stinger.

Electivire was poisoned by Skorupi's attack.

Paul was getting a little angry because Electivire is poisoned and losing health.

"Come on Electivire!" Don't fail on me now!" Paul screamed at Electivire.

Electivire had a sad face when Paul said that to it. The battle still went on.

"Skorupi use Bite!" Delete shouted.

Skorupi lunged towards Electivire. Paul saw the attack and quickly yelled, "Electivire dodge and use Brick Break!".

Skorupi's fangs faced towards Electivire however the fangs missed Electivire by an inch. Electivire jumped above of Skorupi.

Electivire's forearms became surrounded in white sparks and karate chopped Skorupi.

Skorupi's health was now very low and close to being knocked out.

Delete didn't want to lose this battle so his brain chip started computing another plan. The plan was to attack Electivire with Bug Bite.

"Skorupi use Bug Bite!" shouted Delete.

Skorupi leaped towards Electivire and bitted it. The fangs were hurting Electivire so much it's health was draining quickly.

Paul was becoming more angry with Electivire losing this battle.

"Electivire you better not lose this battle!" Paul screamed at Electivire.

Skorupi removed its fangs from Electivire's body and jumped back closer to where Delete was standing. Electivire's health was close to being knocked out.

Paul was saying something in his mind, "I need to beat this robot or else I'm going to be like that loser Ash."

Paul didn't waste no time and quickly commanded Electivire, "Electivire use Thunder Punch!"

This time Electivire's both fist's became surrounded with yellow electricity sparks. Electivire started leaping towards Skorupi.

Delete quickly shouted, "Skorupi dodge and use Pin Missle!"

Electivire threw both fists at Skorupi but missed.

Skorupi jumped in time to dodge Electivires attack and land behind it.

Skorupi's claws glowed white and started firing white pins towards Electivire.

Electivire was struck by the pins and was knocked out.

Delete was cheering for Skorupi for earning the victory. "Way to go Skorupi your the best!" shouted with Excitement. Skorupi was smiling when it heard Delete said that.

Paul however wasn't so happy to see Delete win this battle.

"How can I lose to a robot who has a dumb name!" Paul said in his mind.

"Well I'll show this robot I'm still the best pokemon trainer there ever is and I'm also going to delete his dreams." Paul continued to say in his mind.

"Electivire back into the pokeball!" Paul screamed.

Paul aimed the pokeball at Electivire and sucked it back into the ball.

"Go Aggron!" yelled Paul.

Paul threw his pokeball to the ground and outcame Aggron.

Delete was confused why did Paul bring out another pokemon.

"Aggron use Metal Claw!" commanded Paul.

Aggron's claws glowed white and started running towards Skorupi.

"What's going on?" asked Delete with confusion.

Aggron then slashed Skorupi with its claws.

Skorupi was knocked out.

"Oh no! Skorupi! Quick back into the pokeball!" shouted Delete

Delete aimed the pokeball at Skorupi and sucked it back into the ball.

"Hey you can't do that!" Delete screamed at Paul.

"Well that's how it is to be a pokemon trainer." Paul explained to Delete.

"But I only have one pokemon and you have more pokemon than me!" Delete said with anger.

Paul didn't show no emotion about his actions.

"Next time challenge someone who has the same amount of pokemon than you." Paul said.

"Anyway, I have to deal with one of my pokemon right now so I have no time talking to you!" said Paul.

Paul didn't even have any emotions to say or wave good bye to Delete so Paul started walking away from Delete.

Delete started hating Paul so much.

Delete then walked back to his group.

"Wow Dee Dee! You beat that guy but he acted like a jerk at the end." Buzz said.

"Thanks Buzz, but my Skorupi is knocked out." Delete replied with sadness.

"Don't worry there's a pokemon center nearby so you can heal your Skorupi there." James explained to Delete.

Delete then started cheering up thanks to his friends. So the group started walking towards the pokemon center and walked inside to heal Delete's pokemon. Skorupi was healed and ready to battle again. Delete was happy to win the battle against Paul but didn't like his emotions one bit. Delete still kept his goal in his mind of becoming the best pokemon trainer in the world.

Thats the end of chapter 10. Next time on chapter 11, The Cybersquad finally arrive in Sinnoh city to find Hacker. It looks like they will be able to find him easily even though Hacker doesn't know the kids are in the same world. Can Hacker escape from The Cybersquad or will the kids stop him? Find out next time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Last time on chapter 10, Delete was battling Paul. Delete came out victorious but Paul doesn't like to lose so he decided to bring out Aggron and attack Skorupi to knock it out. Delete didn't like how Paul's actions after the battle was over. When Paul left the area in a bad mood, Delete took his pokemon to a nearby pokemon center and healed Skorupi. Hacker, Buzz, and Team Rocket also decided to heal their pokemons since they are at the pokemon center. In chapter 11, The Cybersquad arrive in Sinnoh and continue theyre search for Hacker. Will the kids find Hacker or will Hacker be able to unleash his plan with no distractions. Find out now. Enjoy.**

**"Well here we are, Sinnoh." said Dawn with excitement.**

**The Cybersquad, Ash, Brock, and Dawn arrived in Sinnoh and were happy to make it. **

**"This is a nice place." replied Digit. "There are alot people here though."**

**"Most of these people are training to compete in the Sinnoh contests, leagues, tournaments and much more events to win ribbons." explained Brock.**

**"How do you win a ribbon?" asked Jackie.**

**Ash decided to answer Jackies question, "To earn a ribb..." **

**All of a sudden Brock interrupted while Ash was going to explain to Jackie. **

**"Pardon me Ash, let me tell her." Brock suggested.**

**Ash wanted to tell Jackie how to win a ribbon but he knew Brock had a big crush on her so he let Brock answer Jackie's question.**

**"Well Jackie, In a contest you have to battle other trainers in rounds until you and one last challenger are left in the final round. Then you and the challenger battle each other until one of your pokemon are knocked out and who ever wins the last round is rewarded a ribbon." Brock explained to Jackie.**

**"What about in leagues?" asked Innez.**

**Ash this time answered Innez's question. "To earn a ribbon in a league, you will have to face the elite four who are very hard trainers to battle against."**

**Dawn continued the explaniation of ribbons, "There are lots of different types of ribbons to earn depending on which region you are staying at."**

**"Cool, sounds like fun! I would love to earn a ribbon!" shouted Jackie with excitement.**

**"Apparently there's good news and bad news about ribbons." Brock said.**

**"Why do you say that?" asked Jackie with a confused face.**

**Brock then explained to Jackie, ****"The bad news is that ribbons are not awarded to us humans but the good news is that your pokemon are the ones that receive the ribbons since they pretty much did the battling."**

**"Oh that sounds even better! Pokemon defiently deserve ribbons and the credit for training so hard." said Jackie.**

**During the conversation about ribbons Matt had an idea.**

**"Hey guys! Since we arrived in Sinnoh, why don't we enter a contest and try to win a ribbon for our own pokemon?" Matt suggest.**

**"That's a great idea Matthew but we can't waste time. We have to find Hacker before its too late." said Innez.**

**"Don't worry Innez, we will find Hacker and stop him before something terrible happens." Dawn said.**

**"After we stop Hacker from causing something terrible here, maybe you guys can enter a contest a possibly win a ribbon for your pokemon." Brock suggested.**

**"Right lets make haste before Hacker and his henchmen do terrible things to this nice place!" shouted Digit.**

**"Right come on guys! Let's go find Hacker!" Innez screamed with excitement.**

**The group then began walking and started searching around Sinnoh for Hacker.**

**They stopped and ask nearby people if anybody has seen a green guy with black hair and a long chin. Some of the people never recalled seeing anybody look like that. There was a person who remembered seeing Hacker once. That person was the ****small boy with brown hair and green eyes who battled Hacker previously. When he told the cybersquad he remembered facing Hacker, the cybersquad quickly asked where was Hacker the last time he saw him.**

**The young boy pointed Northeast and the group began walking that way.**

**A mile away the group continued walking until somebody came out of the pokemon center. The kids saw Team Rocket and also Hacker, Buzz, and Delete leaving the building.**

**When they finally found Hacker, Buzz, and Delete, The Cybersquad were relieved to find Hacker. **

**"There's Hacker!" Jackie screamed and pointed at Hacker.**

**"That's the guy who we were looking for?" Brock asked**

**"Yeah that's Hacker alright and his henchmen Buzz and Delete." Digit explained to Brock.**

**"So those cyborgs work for him?" asked Dawn.**

**"Yeah, but he gets angry at them lots of time." Matt explained.**

**Ash knew something about Team Rocket being with Hacker.**

**"It looks like Hacker became friends with Team Rocket."**

**"Who's Team Rocket?" asked Matt.**

**Team Rocket is a group of people that like to cause trouble and are also trying to capture Pikachu and other pokemon. **

**"Pikachu!" said Pikachu with anger.**

**Innez wasted no time. **

**"Quick let's go and see what they are up to!" yelled Innez**

**"Right lets hurry!" replied Dawn.**

**The group started running towards where Hacker was and shouted his name.**

**Hacker, Buzz, Delete, and Team Rocket stared at the group with surprise and weren't pleased to see the group.**

**"Boss! Its those earth brats again!" screamed Delete.**

**"Blasted how did they come here?" Hacker asked with anger.**

**"Maybe they came from the portal that also took us here." said Buzz.**

**Team Rocket wasn't happy to see Ash, Brock, and Dawn. **

**"Aw man its those twerps!" shouted Mewoth.**

**"Don't worry this might be our chance to capture Pikachu with the help of Hacker." said Jessie.**

**"I hope we don't blast off this time." suggested James.**

**Now both groups were staring at each other.**

**"We know your up to something Hacker!" yelled Matt.**

**"I don't know what you earth brats are talking about?" Hacker replied with a confused face.**

**"But you must of came to this world for a reason." said Jackie.**

**"I came here to discover something new?" Hacker said with confidence.**

**"Yeah we discovered creatures called pokemon and how they interact with humans and also cyborgs!" shouted Buzz.**

**"We were able to own a pokemon and Hacker wants to do something special with them right boss!" said Delete.**

**Hacker wasn't happy what Delete told the Cybersquad.**

**"Don't tell them what I'm going to do with the pokemon you duncebucket!" screamed Hacker.**

**"So you are going to do something with the pokemon?" yelled Digit.**

**"I'm not going to do anything bad to the pokemon and that's the truth!" said Hacker.**

**"Well since you say you weren't going to do anything bad to the pokemon how about we challenge you, Buzz, Delete, and Team Rocket to a team pokemon battle." Ash suggested to Hacker.**

**"Your on!" shouted Buzz.**

**"Wait a minute, let me answer that request!" Shouted Hacker.**

**Buzz felt sad when Hacker said that to him but then continued to stare at The Cybersquad.**

**"We accept the battle!" Hacker screamed at Ash.**

**Ash, Dawn, Brock, Matt, Innez, Jackie, Digit, Hacker, Buzz, Delete, Jessie, James, and Mewoth began preparing for the biggest battle of their lives. **

**That's the end of chapter 11. Next time on chapter 12 the biggest battle will began and will decide which team is better. Will Hacker be able to earn a victory for once, will Buzz, and Delete continue they undefeated streaks as pokemon trainers, will the cybersquad be able to defeat Hacker and find out his plans, will Team Rocket be able to capture Pikachu this time?**

**Which side do you think will win this battle? You will find out in chapter 12. Thank you for reading my story. **


	12. Chapter 12

Hello and welcome to my story. Last time on chapter 11, The Cybersquad arrived in Sinnoh and finally found Hacker. Hacker tells the Cybersquad and their new friends that he came here to discover something new but he plans to clone the pokemon to build an army. Ash challenged Hacker and his group of friends to a big battle. Hacker and his friends accepted the battle. In chapter 12, both groups will battle each other. Will the Cybersquad, Ash, Brock, and Dawn defeat Hacker, Delete, Buzz, and Team Rocket or will Hacker at least gain a victory and prevent the Cybersquad from stopping him. Find out now. I also made a couple changes to the story. Enjoy.

The big battle is in preparation. But before the big battle commenced, someone had an idea.

Innez came up with the idea. Innez asked, "Hey guys! Why dont we face Hacker, Buzz, Delete, and their new friends in matches?"

"You mean like one person from our group faces one of them at a time." Dawn said.

"Correct!" shouted Innez.

"Ok then who would like to go first?" asked Dawn.

Matt decided to go first. "I will go first!" Matt yelled.

Innez felt proud that Matt would be willing to go first and battle Hacker.

"Oh Matthew, I hope you beat Hacker." Innez told Matt with passion.

Matt was blushing when Innez said that. "Thanks Innez." Matt replied.

Ash knew Innez had a crush on Matt. Ash pounded lightly on Matt's arm and whispered, "Hey Matt, Innez really likes you."

Matt responded, "Yeah, we're great friends but I don't want to take our relationshop to the next step yet."

"Oh well that's cool." Ash said.

Digit suddenly intereupted their conversation. "Hey Mattser! You think your up to this?"

"Defiently Digg." replied Matt.

"Ok then. Good luck buddy!" yelled Digit.

Matt took 2 steps foward and stopped. He shouted, "Hey Hacker! Which one of you guys wants to face me on a one on one match?

Hacker didn't want to battle Matt just yet so he didn't say a word. Team Rocket however wanted to battle Matt because they find him an easy opponent to defeat.

"I will battle you twerp!" screamed Jessie.

"Aww but I wanted to battle him Jessie." moaned James.

"I can beat this guy easily James! So I'm going first!" yelled Jessie.

"Fine Jessie. I hope you win." James said with a moaning voice.

"Yeah go get him Jessie!" screamed Mewoth.

"We will be rooting for you Jessie!" Delete also screamed.

Jessie apprecaited the luck she received and said, "Thank you guys."

Matt and Jessie stood and faced each other. The first match was now about to begin. "Are you ready to battle me twerp?" asked Jessie.

Matt didn't like to be called a twerp. "Yes and don't call me a twerp!" screamed Matt.

Jessie ignored his response and began the match. "Go Yanmega!" shouted Jessie.

She threw her pokeball and outcame Yanmega.

"Go Turtwig!" shouted Matt. He threw his pokeball and outcame Turtwig.

"Yanmega use quick attack!" commanded Jessie. Yanmega used quick attack. Turtwig was struck by Yanmega's attack. Turtwig fell to the ground but still rosed up.

Jessie had a smirk on her face because she knew she could win this battle easily.

Matt felt he wasn't defeated just yet and continued battling Jessie.

"Turtwig use razor leaf!" yelled Matt.

Turtwig used razor leaf. The leaf struck Yanmega but wasnt effective.

"Yanmega use air cutter!" yelled Jessie. Yanmega used air cutter and struck Turtwig. Yanmega's attack caused Turtwig's health to drain close to being knocked out.

"Turtwig use leech seed!" commanded Matt.

Turtwig used leech seed but the attack missed. Jessie has the chance to finish this battle.

"Yanmega use sonic boom!" screamed Jessie.

Yanmega used sonic boom. The attack was critical and caused Turtwig to faint.

Jessie earned the victory. "Way to go Yanmega!" Jessie cheered for Yanmega.

"Yanmega." said Yanmega.

Matt felt sad to lose against Jessie but didn't yelled at Turtwig.

"That's ok Turtwig you gave it your best." said Matt. He grabbed his pokeball and aimed it at Turtwig.

Matt then pressed the button and Turtwig was sucked inside of the pokeball. Matt decided to congradulate Jessie for winning the match.

"Congradulations Jessie. You won this match easily." said Matt.

"Thanks twerp! Team Rocket is always the best group there is!" said Jessie.

Matt got angry again by Jessie calling him a twerp. "Don't call me a twerp!" Matt yelled.

Jessie then walked back to her group and received cheers from her friends. "Congrats Jessie!" said James.

"You kicked that kids butt!" yelled Mewoth.

"That was a fantastic match!" screamed Buzz.

"We're glad you beat that brat!" cheered Delete.

"Yes, That was a splendid victory." said Hacker.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate your cheers." Jessie said with a happy smile.

"I'm going to beat those other brats next." said James.

"Alright James!" screamed Mewoth.

"You can defiently beat those kids easily." said Delete.

"You better win this next match for Team Rocket!" yelled Jessie.

James felt confident he can win in his upcoming battle against one of cybersquad or their friends Ash, Brock, and Dawn.

"I will, don't worry." said James.

Thats the end of chapter 12. Next time on chapter 13, James will face either, Jackie, Innez, Digit, Ash, Dawn, or Brock in another match. Who will it be? Find out in chapter 13. Thank you for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for not writing a new chapter lately I have been busy. I was able to write this chapter on my spare time. So here's the chapter and please enjoy reading it.

Last time on chapter 12 Jessie defeated Matt in the first match of the big battle. James is next to face either Ash, Brock, Dawn, Jackie, Innez, or Digit. Who will he face. Find out now.

James took three steps forward and shouted, "So which one of you twerps am I going to battle?"

The Cybersquad, Ash, Brock, and Dawn were deciding who should face James. Brock felt he should battle James for two reasons. To impress Jackie and to get a victory for his group.

"I will battle you, James!" said Brock.

"All right Brock go get him." said Ash.

"We'll be cheering for you." said Dawn.

"I hope you beat that guy, Brock." said Jackie.

Brock turned to Jackie and said, "I will defiently win this match for you."

Jackie smiled with her cheeks turning red when Brock said he will try to win the match for her.

Brock then walked towards James and stopped to begin the second match.

"Ok James. Show me your best!" said Brock.

"Actually I'm going to show you why I'm the best!" said James.

"Sudowoodo I choose you!" said Brock.

"Go Carnivine!" said James.

James and Brock threw their pokeballs to the floor and both Carnivine and Sudowoodo came out of the pokeballs

and stood staring at each other.

James began the battle by commanding Carnivine to use Bite. "Carnivine use Bite!" said James.

Carnvine used Bite. The attack caused little damage to Sudowoodo bringing its health down a little.

Brock knew how to defeat James since he battled him before. "Sudowoodo use Double Edge!" said Brock.

Sudowoodo used Double Edge. The attack caused large damage to Carnivine's health.

James was getting worried if he might lose this battle but he still kept battling.

"Carnivine use bullet seed!" said James. Carnivine started shooting seeds at Sudowoodo.

Brock quickly shouted, "Sudowoodo dodge Carnivine's attack!"

Carnivine's bullet seeds were closing in towards Sudowoodo but Sudowoodo quickly jumped to the right to avoid being struck by the seeds.

Then James quickly shouted, "Carnivine use vine whip!"

Carnivine used vine whip. Carnivines vines struck Sudowoodo. The attack caused more damage.

Sudowoodo's health drained close to half. Jessie started to become angry because James might lose this battle.

"James you better not lose this battle or I will be screaming at you!" said Jessie.

James started becoming nervous and said "But Jessie I'm trying to beat this twerp but he's kicking my butt badly!"

"Hacker didn't want Team Rocket to lose this big battle so he said, "Please James don't let that brat beat you!" said Hacker.

James felt like he was disappointing Hacker so he tried his best to beat Brock.

"Carninvine use bullet seed!" said James.

Carninvine used bullet seed. The seeds struck Sudowoodo but caused little damage.

Sudowoodo still stood standing with more health than Carnivine.

Jackie, Dawn, and Innez were cheering for Brock. "You can do it Brock!" said Jackie.

"You can beat James easily Brock!" said Dawn.

"It looks like your going to win this fight Brock!" said Innez.

The girls cheering boosted Brock's focus. Brock knew one move that can end the battle right now. "Carninvine use Flail!" said Brock.

Sudowoodo ran towards Carnivine with full force. James saw Sudowoodo running towards Carnivine and shouted, "Carnivine dodge the attack!"

However it was too late as Sudowoodo struck Carnivine. The attack caused Carnivine to be knocked out.

Sudowoodo and Brock gained the victory for this battle.

Brock's friends started cheering for him. Jame's friends weren't happy about it.

Brock praised Sudowoodo for the victory. "Way to go Sudowoodo your the best!" said Brock

"Sudowoodo Sudowoodo." said Sudowoodo.

James wasn't happy to lose against Brock. "Oh Carnivine. Don't worry, you did your best." said James.

Jame's pointed his pokeball towards Carnivine and sucked it into the ball.

Jessie wasn't happy at James so she started yelling at him with her large head.

"James how could you lose to Brock!" screamed Jessie. "I don't know Jessie he beat me just like usual." said James.

"Well you defiently dissapointed Hacker for not beating Brock!" said Jessie.

James felt bad and told Hacker he was sorry for not beating Brock.

Hacker somehow was acting different. "It's ok Jame's you did your best." said Hacker. James was glad Hacker wasn't that angry at him.

So Hacker suggested to Team Rocket, "Why not have buzz or delete battle the goody good gang?"

"That's a great idea Greeny!" said Mewoth.

"What's the goody good gang?" asked Jessie.

Delete said, "Its a long story to explain that question."

Hacker then asked Buzz and Delete, "So which one of you cyborgs are you going to battle those pesky kids?"

Buzz stepped foward and said, "I will boss!"

Delete got jealous and said, "Lucky!"

"I hope this time Buzz can win against those twerps." said James.

"Don't worry James I will win this battle easily." said Buzz.

On the other side, Brock was getting praised by the cybersquad and his friends.

"Wow Brock you were amazing beating that guy James." said Jackie.

"So many years of training really pays off for you huh Brock?" said Innez.

"Thanks girls your cheering really brought my spirits up." said Brock.

Boy, Misty, May and even Max would defiently want to see this big battle. said Ash.

"Are they your friends?" asked Matt.

"They are also our great friends we also travel with." said Dawn.

"Are they also pokemon trainers too?" asked Digit.

"Yes they are and they are really hard to beat too." said Dawn.

"You should defiently meet them but if we're able to find them in Sinnoh." said Ash.

The cybersquad were thrilled to meet Misty, May and Max if the three were in Sinnoh.

Digit interruepted because he saw Buzz standing foward from the other group.

"Hey guys it looks like Buzz wants to challenge us." said Digit.

"I think its time one of us girls should battle him." said Jackie. "I totally agree with you Jackie." said Dawn.

"So which one of us should we battle Buzz?" asked Innez.

"I think I will battle him" said Jackie.

Innez and Dawn decided to let Jackie battle Buzz. "I hope you beat Buzz Jackie." said Innez.

"No need to worry Jackie, I think you can win this battle easily." said Dawn.

"I think you can beat Buzz easily with your eyes closed." said Brock.

"Let's see what happens with my battle against Buzz and I hope I do win this fight." said Jackie.

That's the end of chapter 13. Next time on Chapter 14, Jackie and Buzz will be facing each other in a battle. Who do you think will win this fight? Will Misty, Max, or May show up in the story? Find out in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Last time on chapter 13, James lost a match to Brock. In chapter 14, Buzz issue a challenge to the gang and Jackie accepted the challenge. Will Jackie win this match or will Buzz keep winning matches to become the best pokemon trainer ever. Heres chapter 14. Please enjoy.**

**Buzz and Jackie stood standing staring at each other.**

**Buzz and Jackie were both eager to battle each other to see whos the best.**

**Jackie asked Buzz, "Buzz, Do you think you win this match against me?"**

**Buzz immediately replied, "I will win this match because I will be the best pokemon trainer ever, just like Hacker and Delete."**

**Jackie thought Hacker wouldn't be a master at all since she doesn't know he has a losing streak. **

**"I bet the only thing Hacker does with his pokemon is have them comb his ugly hair!" said Brock.**

**Brock's joke caused his friends to laugh so hard that Ash fell to the ground laughing with tears. Even Mewoth laughed but not so loudly.**

**Hacker was very furious about Brock's opinion. **

**"Don't you dare make fun of my hair!" Hacker shouted. "Your eyes are**

**closed and can't see how georgous my hair looks!"**

**Delete was confused with Brock's eyes and asked, "Why are you eyes closed all the time?"**

**Brock felt he shouldn't tell strangers about his eyes being closed all the time.**

**"I don't like to discuss why my eyes are closed." said Brock.**

**Hacker found a good time to make a joke about Brock's eyes.**

**"I think he's affraid to look at himself in the mirror." Hacker whispered to his friends.**

**All of Hacker's friends were laughing hard about Brock's eyes.**

**Brock said to his mind, "I hope they didn't make fun of my eyes or else I'm going show them not to mess with me."**

**Now the match was about began. "Go Chimchar!" said Jackie**

**Jackie threw her pokeball to the ground and out came chimchar. **

**"Chimchar!" said Chimchar who is ready to battle.**

**"Go Stunky!" said Buzz. **

**Buzz threw his pokeball and out came Stunky.**

**"Stunky." said Stunky ready for command**

**"Chimchar use fury swipes!" said Jackie.**

**Chimchar started running towards Stunky. **

**"Stunky use smoke screen!" said Buzz.**

**Stunky turned around and started shooting black smoke from its tail. **

**The smoke caused chimchar to lose focus and stopped in front of the smoke.**

**Buzz then immediately commanded, "Stunky use scratch!"**

**Stunky quickly ran towards Chimchar** **and threw its claws at Chimchar. **

**Chimchar was struck by Stunky's claws and fell a few feet back. Chimchar quickly rosed up from the ground. **

**Jackie was not happy to see Buzz get the first strike so she started planning an attack that would hurt Stunky very badly.**

**"Chimchar use ember!" said Jackie. **

**Chimchar opened its mouth and started shooting bolts of fire towards Stunky.**

**"Stunky dodge the attack!" said Buzz. But Stunky was struck**

**by the flames.**

**Stunky was left burn which caused its health to fell dramatically.**

**Stunky was able to rise up from the ground but had a hard time doing it.**

**Buzz then started getting a plan from his chip and decided to use it.**

**"Stunky use poison gas!" said Buzz.**

**Stunky turned around and started shooting purple gas from its tail.**

**The gas was floating towards Chimchar. Jackie quickly took command.**

**"Chimchar dodge the attack!" Jackie said.**

**Chimchar jumped in time to avoid being struck by the gas. Chimchar then safely landed to ground and awaited for its next command.**

**"Now Chimchar use flame wheel!" said Jackie**

**Chimchar started surrounding its body with flames and jumped in the air. Chimchar was doing a somerasualt in the air and spinning at the same time. **

**Then Chimchar was heading towards Stunky. **

**Buzz was dissracted by the attack he didn't command Stunky to avoid it.**

**Stunky was struck by Chimchar's attack and was knocked out. **

**"Jackie wins this match!" said Dawn.**

**"Yes!" said Jackie.**

**Buzz was sad to lose this match and wanted to keep his winning streak going. **

**"It's ok Stunky you gave it your best." said Buzz. He sucks Stunky into the pokeball. **

**Jackie was excitied to win against Buzz. Chimchar runs to her and hugs her.**

**"You did great Chimchar. We totally worked great together." said Jackie.**

**"Chimchar." said Chimchar.**

**Both Jackie and Buzz went back to their own group of friends and waited to see who was going to battle next. **

**End of the Chapter 14. Next time on Chapter 15, there is going to be another match but who is going to face who. **

**This time I am going to let you guys to choose who should fight each other. I want to make the next chapter interesting for you. **

**Please R&R**


End file.
